


In a heartbeat.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple offer of coffee opens up a world of possibilities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a heartbeat.

**Title** : _**In a heartbeat.**_

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 344: Up all night.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : A simple offer of coffee opens up a world of possibilities...

 **A/N:** I wrote two very different pieces for this prompt and couldn't decide which one to post, so I'm posting them both. :)

 

_**In a heartbeat.** _

 

Harry enters the staff room, feeling instinctively anxious.

One look at Severus' precious espresso-machine explains his unease. 

Severus isn't here, fussily brewing his delicious coffee. There's no delicate aroma filling the air, entrancing Harry's senses...

 

A sleep-roughened groan startles him.

“Headmaster! You look...” - _Soft-eyed. Rumpled. Hot..._ \- “exhausted”

 

“I've been up all night strengthening the wards.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“I'm too old for this...” 

 

“You? Old? Nah!. You just need someone to...” - _look after you-_ “make your coffee”

 

“I could kiss you for that, Potter”

 

Harry smiles wishfully:

“That'd be a dream come true...”

 

Severus stills, entranced.

“You'd accept... me?”

 

“In a heartbeat.”

 


End file.
